


Early and Late

by Bitterblue



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen, HDM AU, always my first foray into a new fandom, anyway I have Opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: Vex, and Vax, and daemons





	Early and Late

Vax’s daemon settles early, which his sister teases him mercilessly about, until she doesn't.

They're in Syngorn together, the pair of them against the world, and Vax's daemon settles. Elves don't _have_ daemons—another obvious point of difference, another note of disdain in their father's voice the first time he caught them playing together, dog-daemon nipping at a cat-daemon's tail. Elves _don't_ , the twins _do_ , twinned daemons in matching shades of black like the night sky.

His daemon settles. Vex's does not.

Vex's daemon tries for a few days to always be the same shape when Vax is near, to pretend it's happened for them as well, but he's sneaky and he catches them and, anyway, he'd know.

When they leave Syngorn together, the pair of them against the world, Vex's daemon still hasn't settled, and _she_ is unsettled.

And when she finds the hunters with a bear in a cage, and rages at them to release it, rages against them until it is only her and a dying bear and her dying cub, Vex turns to find her Trinket standing tall behind her.

She wonders what happened to Vax that made Bauble a raven so young.

Vex's daemon settles late.


End file.
